Pucker Up
by ani-chan24
Summary: Puckurt/Purt ficlets for all those who adore the pairing as much as I do. Some are cute, some are sexy, some are just wtf. R&R!Rated M for 3rd chapter
1. Pucker Up

I don't own glee or its characters. this was written on my own.

side-ficlet to STMH reviews keep me motivated.

* * *

"I want a kiss, Kurt."

Puck's whiny voice echoed in the empty house, traveling to Kurt's ears as he worked in the kitchen. At the moment, Puck was lazing on his couch while Kurt cooked them lunch.

"Then come in here and get one, I'm busy."

Kurt replied sternly, as he poked at the burgers Puck insisted on eating. One was a lean turkey burger, for Kurt obviously. The other was a big chunk of burger meat, oozing blood and sizzling. Not what he would call appetizing, but Puck begged to differ.

"Aww, come onnn. They won't burn if you leave for just a second!" Puck groaned, sunken into the couch. It was too comfy to get up, so he'd try to get Kurt to do all the work. But Kurt wasn't having that, refusing to leave the kitchen area. "Really Puck, if I didn't know you better, I'd be disappointed right now."

He pulled out a bag of that pre-made salad stuff and began to fill a small bowl with it. "We have the whole house to ourselves for once, and all you can manage to do is lay on the couch and whine about kisses. Be a man, Noah."

Puck's eyes all but flashed at that, and he was up in a second's time. It took him only a moment to reach the kitchen and pin Kurt to the counter, lips inches from the back of the smaller boy's neck. "Am I not man enough for you, Kurt?" he asked in a whisper, smirking when it caused the Hummel boy to shiver.

"Stop it... I'm in the middle of cooking." he mumbled, cheeks ablaze. He half-heartedly pressed the burgers down with the spatula, recieving an appreciative hiss as juices escaped onto the sizzling pan.

The mohakwed boy wasn't ready to give up. He leaned in close and nibbled on Kurt's ear. "The only thing I'm hungry for is you." he mumbled between kisses and bites. It earned a laugh from the smaller boy, who leaned into the affection slightly. "That was so corny. I am completely turned off." Kurt joked. He honestly loved when his boyfriend said dorky stuff like that.

"I'll get you turned on again, babe." Puck promised, before sucking in an earlobe and suckling on it tenderly. Kurt whimpered and pushed back, ass rubbing crotch and making Puck groan. "Is this really the best time?" he asked, face redder than before. The burgers were ready for flipping now, which he did, clumsily, grease popping and sizzling. His boyfriend pulled him away again, turning him to face each other and pressing Kurt back to the counter.

Now they could kiss, just as Puck wanted. "Pucker up, babe." he said with a smirk. Kurt, unwilling to fight it anymore, did just that, his plump pink lips pursing in preparation for the kiss the guy bestowed on him.

It was hot and passionate, just like everything about them. A big hand moved up and messed up Kurt's hair, tangling and tugging on it just hard enough to give a pleasure/pain sensation. It made the petite boy moan into the kiss, giving his taller partner the chance he wanted to sneak his tongue in. They wrestled playfully, Puck winning in the end and overpowering Kurt. The hand that wasn't ruining his beau's hair went south, groping Kurt's perfect ass and sneaking under the jeans.

There wasn't much give, since Kurt wore those tight skinny jeans, so the best thing to do was to get him out of them. That was exactly what Puck set his sights on doing, pulling away so they could catch their breath, and quickly unbuttoning the jeans, as well as pulling down the zipper.

Then he shoved them down, along with the blue undies underneath them, leaving Kurt exposed from the waist down. Said boy gasped as the cool air hit his hardening cock, making him shiver for more than one reason. Puck smirked, extracting that hand from the other boy's hair and going down, onto his knees.

"P-Puck... Noah..." Kurt whimpered, excitement rushing through him. He didn't recieve a verbal answer, just a gentle kiss to his hip. Then the kisses went closer in, his thigh, his pelvic area, the base of his cock. Then the head, and then Puck's mouth opened, and wrapped around Kurt's arousal.

It was warm, wet, and inviting. Puck didn't give blowjobs often, so when they did, they felt almost twice as good as they should've. Small, pale hands gently held onto a tan mohawked head, unsure of where to rest. Kurt grunted and gasped as his cock was sucked so gingerly by his boyfriend. One of Puck's hands gripped his thigh, the other fondling his balls in a way that seemed all too perverted but felt all too good.

"Noahh..." Kurt gasped out, fighting every urge to buck his hips and gag his boyfriend. Puck could tell, which is why he held the thin hips in place as his head bobbed up and down, taking in as much of Kurt as was comfortable. He could probably take all of him in if he'd wanted, but then he didn't get the taste of him. That's what he told Kurt when the boy had asked, and it turned him all sorts of red. Adorable.

So Puck mainly took in half of the shaft, opting to give the cock head the most attention, lavishing it with tongue love. With how much attention and affection it got, it made Kurt wonder why his boyfriend didn't suck him off more often. But he had little time to wonder, as Puck did that thing with his tongue and made him let out a gutteral moan, precum drizzling from him.

"Noah... I..." he warned just in time, as he grunted and let his load off into Puck's mouth. The man didn't pull away or pull a face, drinking up every last drop, and even milking the cock for whatever seed hadn't gotten free. When it was all done, he pulled away with that irritating smirk on his face, pulling up Kurt's undies and pants and standing back up.

"Aww, Kurt, you let the burgers burn." He accused, looking over at the burgers which were now nothing more than two hunks of burned meat. "You go sit down, I'll make us some pasta or something." The smaller boy obliged, going to the couch and laying down, cheeks red and body tired.

He didn't move for a few minutes, just listening to the soft sounds of Puck cleaning up in the kitchen. It got boring fast, and he sighed and groaned and did anything to get the other boy's attention. He grabbed the remote and started to flip through channels, half-heartedly calling out to the other in a whiny voice.

"I want a kiss, Puck."


	2. Dimples

These will be a collection of ficlets I just make for no reason other than to please myself and hopefully you guys. Some are side fics to my other glee story Sexy Times at McKinley High. Others are just for fun and I will say which are related and which arent. All of these are written on my own.

I do not own glee or its characters. Reviews are loved, guys!

This takes place in their junior or senior year. Side ficlet to STMH

* * *

"Oh no, I don't think so."

Kurt had his arms awkwardly crossed in front of him, plump lips curled into a frown. Puck was pouting.

"Aww, come on babe. You're always saying you wanna go out more with me. Let's go to a party together. 'Sides, it's not a McKinley party, it's at one of the colleges. We'll have fun." That endearing smile was almost enough to convince him, but he shook his head again.

"I'm a horrible drunk."

"You don't have to drink!"

"Then what's the point of going to a college party?"

"...We could dance together."

"You hate dancing."

"...They'll have karaoke, maybe?"

"...Just... give me an hour to get ready."

Kurt hurried off downstairs, and Puck did a fist pump, pleased to have persuaded his boyfriend. In truth, it only took Kurt 45 minutes to get ready, and it was well worth it. He came back up with his hair perfectly coiffed, and pushed back. No milk-maid hair today.

He wore an oversized white tee with some little design on it, and a pair of black skinny jeans that looked as if they were painted on him. A pair of short boots and some jewelry finished off the outfit, and he was ready to go.

"It's just a party, you didn't need to get so gussied up for it." Puck snorted, but that dumb smirk on his face gave away how much he liked the outfit. Kurt was adorable, as usual. He'd have to keep an eye on him around all those sexy collegian dudes.

It took Puck around half an hour to get them there in his POS truck, and he parked anywhere he could. There were rowdy teens and young adults everywhere, and you could almost smell the alcohol when you got out of your car. Kurt made a face, the kind that said he was too good to be here, but followed Puck inside anyway.

After only ten minutes Kurt was tired of the party and wanted to go home. He saw a couple guys staring at him, and he wasn't exactly in the mood to be tossed in whatever the college version of a dumpster would be. Maybe a pool?

"Babe, come on. You aren't even trying." Puck chastised him and handed him one of those plastic red cups you always found at parties, and without even looking Kurt could tell it was beer.

"I said I didn't want to drink."

Puck sighed, and made to take the cup back. Kurt pulled away, giving a little smirk and sipping at it. "I guess I'll try to have fun." Apparently that was all his boyfriend wanted to hear, as the man grinned and was going to give him a kiss when he got pulled away by some guy who said he looked like "pong material".

Kurt was left alone, sipping awkwardly on the booze he didn't even want. It wasn't bad, he decided. He'd had beer once or twice before, when he was younger and dumb and wanted to see what it was like to be an 'adult'. He hadn't liked the bitter taste. He still didn't like it very much, but after he finished off two more cups, it was growing on him.

He went over to a keg and got some rowdy drunk prep to fill up his cup again. The guy looked at him with these eyes of scrutiny, and it didn't take long for Kurt to realize he was trying to guess his gender. Rather than saying anything, he just smiled and left the guy going, "Woah, who was that?" to his buddies, who just laughed.

The brunette felt eyes on him again, and he looked around as innocently as he could. Then they met. His hazy, boozed up eyes and some else's sharp brown ones. A man waded through the throngs of intoxicated adults and headed Kurt's way. He was tall, and muscley and tan.

He had short brown hair and two dimples that showed when he grinned at Kurt. He was dressed like a preppy collegian, in a polo shirt and jeans, and gave off this air of coolness that made Kurt walk backwards into a wall. He was stuck now, shyly pressing himself to the wall in a pathetic effort to hide from this cool guy who seemed like he was ready to snatch Kurt up and toss him into a pool.

"Hey."

Was all he said, towering over Kurt with a hand steadying himself on the wall.

"Hi."

Kurt managed to squeak out, cheeks pink. Why did it not feel more threatening? Intimidating? Oh wait. Was this being flirted with? This guy was all smiles and eyelashes, it seemed like a facade, rather than actual flirtation. But now he was talking to him, saying his name was Pete and he was a sophomore. "What's your name, cutie?"

"I'm Kurt, thanks. I uh, don't go here."

A deep laugh.

"I know that for sure, I've never seen you around campus. Too bad, we could've met much sooner."

God, those dimples were cute.

"Love the outfit. It really suits you."

Oh this guy was good. The way to Kurt's heart was through music or fashion. Kurt gave a classic smile and thanked him. Pete's hand went from the wall to the smaller boy's shoulder. "Aren't you cold, though? It seems rather thin. I can almost see your nipples, you know." he chuckled and brushed a finger over one, perking it up.

Kurt jolted and pushed against the wall again, cheeks red. "I didn't expect it to be chilly." he mumbled, unsure of what to say.

Pete smiled again, moving closer. "I could warm you up, if you like." His hand went down and under the shirt, cold against Kurt's waist. "No! I, please, leave me be." he said in a pathetic tone, feeling intimidated now.

"C'mon. I can show you a fun time." The short-haired man leaned in, lips inches away from the smaller boy's neck.

Then as if he was heaven-sent, Puck came up and all but ripped Kurt away, hand tight around his waist. "Babe! This is where you got off to. Come on, lemme introduce you to the guys I just met."

Pete was scowling, those cute dimples gone with his smile. "Hey, wait-" But Puck had already zoomed out of the frat house the party was in, and into his truck. Kurt got in the passenger seat quietly and they drove for five minutes before he piped up.

"I thought you were going to introduce me to somebody."

The mohawked boy flushed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm not taking you to college parties any more. All the cute dudes flirt with you, and I might lose you to one of them."

Kurt smiled, a smile that was almost teasing.

"You'd never lose me."

* * *

the idea for kurt's outfit comes from this: ook. nu/files/lo oks/medium/2 85870_IMG_9661_? 1250029096

just get rid of the spaces. any time i put kurt in an outfit in a fic, i search for an idea first. x3 reviews are loved, as well as ideas for future ficlets? :D


	3. Happy' Halloween

Prompt:Without planning it, Kurt and Puck show up at a Halloween party in similar themed costumes.

Puck as devil (I'm imagining not much effort in the costume-like a red t-shirt/ tight black jeans and a pair of devil horns) Kurt as an angel. A naughy, naughty angel.

At first they're both kind of weirded out/annoyed, don't want anyone thinking it's on purpose. But somehow in the course of the evening they end up having mad dirty heavenly sinful sex in an empty bedroom.

Bonus if it's in the room where the coats are stored and they do unspeakable things on Rachel's sweater.

I'm not a part of the glee comm this is on, but by god I am gonna do it! :O

* * *

"Oh how cute! You guys did a couples theme. You know, I was worried when Puck came in alone, but if you're here in a matching outfit then you guys must be okay. My outfit obviously comes from the broadway..." it all went to babbling from there. Rachel tended to do that. It was especially annoying when she did it while blocking your way into her own Halloween party. Just as she was doing to Kurt right then.

What had she said about Puck? Matching outfits? They hadn't planned anything. In fact, they were in the middle of a fight. They normally got on fine, but when Kurt mentioned Halloween, it seemed their plans were different. Puck had wanted to just stay home, maybe take his sister trick-or-treating, while Kurt wanted them to make a debut at Rachel's party.

It would be fun, he had promised. Kurt had almost gotten Puck to agree, but then he mentioned the idea of a couple costume, and Puck flipped. He hated romantically cheesy stuff like that, while Kurt really liked it. So they argued and argued until Kurt left in a huff. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other since.

It was a little later than the party started, so Puck must've gotten his sister out and did all the trick or treating already, then came over here. Kurt arrived fashionably late, on purpose of course. When Rachel stopped talking, he pushed his way in, and scouted the room.

The party was more crowded then he expected, more than just glee kids seemed to have come. No one threatening though, thank goodness. He spotted Mercedes in an adorable 1920's flapper girl costume, Tina in some kind of renaissance look that was frighteningly close to her usual way of dress, and Mike next to her dressed up like a vampire count.

Quinn and Sam were by the food table, in a couple's outfit. He was prince charming, she was cinderella. It was absolutely adorable to Kurt, but Puck probably found it stupid and dorky. Puck, where was he? Rachel walked by in her Elphaba costume, which was surprisingly good, and mentioned seeing Puck talking with Finn near the stereo.

Wading through the small crowds of people, it was easy to spot the freakishly tall Finn dressed as Frankenstein, and next to him, was Puck. Tight black jeans, a red muscle shirt, and a pair of red horns. How creative. But it did indeed make them a theme, althought Kurt put more effort into his costume.

He was an angel, with a halo headband, wings that strapped on, and a tight white tank that dared to show off his lithe body. On his lower half were white boyshorts and white slippers, his smooth legs bare.

Puck must've felt eyes on him, because he looked over and caught Kurt's eyes. He pulled an annoyed look and walked over to the equally annoyed angel, who had his hands on his hips, ready to argue. "Kurt, what the hell? I said no couple crap."

"You act as if I knew what you would be dressing as, Puckerman. This is merely an unfortunate coincidence."

Puckerman? Kurt had to be pissed if he would call him that. How dare Puck assume Kurt had done this on purpose. If he had his way, their couple costume would've been something much more original.

"Whatever, just go change, okay?"

Kurt's eyes flashed. "Absolutely not! Do you have any idea how much work I put into this? You go change, all you have to do is take off the stupid horns."

Puck snorted at Kurt's refusal, he expected nothing less. "I did more than that, look!" he turned and showed an idiotic but adorable devil tail attached to his ass. He wiggled a little and gave Kurt a smirk. "So I'm not changing."

"Then I guess we are at an impasse." Kurt sniffed and walked away, his ass begging Puck to look at it as Kurt sashayed away to talk to Mercedes. They stayed away from each other for most of the night, sneaking glances that went from annoyance, to regret, to longing, to lustful.

It was around midnight, and the music was louder. The liquor cabinet was picked and opened (thanks to Puck) and about half of the group was drunk, including little miss Berry. Albeit, they spiked her drink. Puck leaned on a wall, sipping a beer and looking around wistfully, trying to pick Kurt out from the crowd.

"Looking for someone?"

That light voice was unmistakable, and he turned to see Kurt standing next to him, smiling coyly. Puck humphed, a light red, and looked away, mumbling 'as if' under his breath.

Kurt sighed, standing next to him. He scooched a little closer, then a little more, until their bodies brushed together. He rested his head on Puck's arm. "Puck... I really didn't mean for our costumes to match... I'm sorry to upset you." He had on those puppy eyes, and a big pout that made it impossible for Puck to stay mad.

Which he didn't. He put an arm awkwardly around Kurt, kissing the top of his head. "It's cool. I know you didn't mean for this. You'd prolly want me a lot less clothed if you had your choice, right?" he winked, and made his boyfriend blush and giggle a little. Looking down, as if he was really taking in Kurt's costume, Puck licked his lips. What a delicious feast set in front of him. No way he wouldn't enjoy it.

"C'mon." he said simply, tugging Kurt away from the crowd. Messing with a few doors until he found one that opened, Puck pulled Kurt into what was being deemed as the coat room, and locked the door behind him. He was on the smaller boy in an instant, kissing him hard and hot, bruising his lips as he bit and sucked on them.

Kurt didn't protest, hands snaking around his boyfriend's neck as he returned the harsh kisses as best he could, gasping for air when he got the chance. "You're -kiss- so fucking -bite- hot in that, you know?" Puck murmured between acts of affection, and Kurt chuckled.

"Show me how much you like it."

Puck smirked at the challenge, ready to prove it. He ripped Kurt's shorts down, revealing a half-hard cock, and gripped it playfully. "No undies tonight, Hummel? It's as if you expected this to happen..."

With flushed cheeks, Kurt didn't answer, just mumbling a 'get on with it' that made Puck push him to the floor. On a variety of coats and sweaters, one most definitely being that god awful knitted animal sweater of Rachel's, Kurt got on his hands and knees, forced down by Puck.

He looked like a heavenly sight, those round firm cheeks out in the open, that innocent look he gave as he glanced back to see what would happen next. Not to mention he still had the halo and wings on. It was one naughty angel look, not something you'd see every day.

"Fuck... you're so beautiful." Puck muttered, just barely out of Kurt's hearing. Reaching down and getting on his knees, he squeezed the plump mounds, peeking at the puckering hole hidden in their crevice. Kurt whimpered, he'd always get embarrassed when Puck looked at him so intimately. That didn't stop Puck from leaning down, kissing one of those soft cheeks before sucking on his fingers.

When they were properly wetted, he positioned one at his boyfriend's entrance, and slowly pushed in. A soft hissing sound was Kurt's only reaction, and Puck bit his lip in excitement. It was almost unbearably hot inside, no matter how many times they fucked, it still came as a surprise. Kurt was tighter than usual, due to the fact that they hadn't had sex in almost a week.

It took a few minutes and two more fingers before they decided they were ready. Really, it was mainly that Kurt couldn't wait anymore. His dick was already starting to leak in anticipation, and he didn't want to come without Puck inside, so he hurried him up. Recklessly, the mohawked boy tore open that glow-in-the-dark condom he'd been saving in his wallet and shoved it on himself. Kurt gave him a look when he chuckled at the dim glow surrounding his cock, and he told him it was nothing.

Finally they were ready, Puck's aching cock pressing against Kurt's twitching hole, both eager to get it on. Slowly he pushed inside, groaning as the tight ass all but swallowed his cock all the way up. He didn't stop until he was fully inside, the smaller boy trembling underneath him as he took in all that length and girth in one swift move.

"Amazing..." Puck said in an appreciative moan, and Kurt had no words, body trembling as pleasure filled him in every way. The fucking began slowly, as it always did. Puck would be hesitant, making sure not to hurt Kurt like he would mistakenly in the beginning. Then the angel would whine for more, and Puck would hurry his pace.

In and out, thrusting a little more forcefully, Puck bit his lip in an attempt to hold his moans in. Kurt was less quiet, crying out his boyfriend's name, along with gutteral moans and gasps. The music was loud enough that they wouldn't get caught, but even if they did, neither would care.

Tan hands gripped porcelain hips so tightly, bruises would be left along with the memories of how Kurt got them. Puck was heavily panting now, putting his all into it. Kurt appreciated it, and showed his appreciation with his cries and moans.

"Noah, oh N-Noahhhh..."

When Kurt started using Puck's actual name, he knew it was close. Damn good timing too, after a week without sex, Puck wasn't gonna last much longer. "Come on, babe, do it." he encouraged, thrusting even harder in.

He was awarded with a beautiful cry of pleasure, as Kurt tensed up tightly, and shot his load all over that ghastly Berry sweater. A few more pumps and Puck finished up too, filling up the condom. Pulling out, he tied it closed and showed it to Kurt when the smaller man got up. The brunette laughed outright.

"Oh my god, it looks like it's radioactive! Thank god you didn't come in me!"

They laughed together, got dressed, and left the room, leaving Rachel's animal sweater for her to find in the morning.


End file.
